


Tongue Tied

by yami_sango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your eyes are so blue!" [Jean/Armin] [One-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Title:** Tongue Tied   
**Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Jean/Armin  
 **Spoilers:** No.  
 **Warnings:** No.

Seriously, dork!Jean is best Jean. He just gets so flustered. XD

xoxoxox

"Your eyes are so blue!" Jean groans, slapping his hand over his face. He meant to say something witty and romantic… not that!

No matter how hard he tries, he loses all verbal skills when he has a crush.

Armin just stands there staring at him causing Jean’s face to heat up.

"I meant to say…" Jean balls a hand I to a fist, bringing it to rest against his mouth as he thinks.

"You’re hair is as yellow as the sun!" Jean winced, that was as bad as when he told Mikasa she had pretty hair. "Ugh."

Armin laughs. The taller boy wishes he could crawl into a hole… Armin is laughing at him. Laughing because he is clearly incapable of wooing someone.

Tears are forming at the corner of Armin’s eyes. “J-Jean!” He sends the boy a smile that falls as quickly as it formed. “Jean?”

"Just," Jean shakes his head. He looks utterly defeated. "Just forget about it."

Armin places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You don’t need to try so hard Jean.”

"Huh?"

Armin wanted to let out a chuckle at how confused the other boy looked, but his feared making Jean feel even worse. "I like you too." Armin grinned, planting a quick kiss on Jean’s cheek before walking off.

Jean blushed. Armin kissed him! He smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. “Oi! Armin! Wait up!”

xoxoxox

I had fun writing this on my lunch today. :)  
~Yami Sango


End file.
